1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant support seats, and more particularly to an infant support seat with an attached mobile.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional infant support seats provide support for infants who are unable to support themselves in an upright position. Typically, the support seats provide some sort of stimulation for the infant in the form of vibration or music. Many infant support seats are also supported by resilient frames that flex under an infant""s weight and provide soothing bouncing or rocking motion with the infant in the seat.
Additionally, there are infant seats that incorporate a bar or similar structure that arches over the seat and is configured to suspend toys to stimulate the infant in the seat. Such toy bars are typically removably coupled to opposite sides of the support seat frame. With the toy bar in place, it is difficult to place an infant in the seat, and likewise, difficult to remove the infant from the seat. Removal and replacement of the toy bar can be burdensome, especially when holding an infant.
Thus, there is a need for an infant seat that includes an entertainment device, such as a mobile, that is selectively positioned above the infant seat so that an infant may be easily placed in and removed from the seat without detaching the entertainment device.
The present invention solves the problems with, and overcomes the disadvantages of, conventional infant seats. In particular, the present invention relates to an infant seat that has an attached entertainment device that is selectively positionable above the seat.
The invention includes a resilient support frame having a ground engaging portion and an upper portion. The upper portion is moveable with respect to the ground engaging portion. A suspension assembly is coupled to the upper portion of the support frame such that motion of the upper portion imparts motion to the suspension assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention includes a seat supported on a resilient support frame having a ground engaging portion and an upper portion moveable with respect to the ground engaging portion. A mobile is coupled to the upper portion such that motion of the upper portion imparts a corresponding motion to the mobile.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following drawings and description.